Sulley Cinematic Universe
The Sulley Cinematic Universe (SCU) is an Earth media franchise and shared universe centered on the adventures of James P. Sullivan aka Sulley and his various allies and enemies in a series of various films and shows, independently produced by Monsters Incorporated, and based on characters that appear in random forms of media. The designation for this universe is Earth-JPS95. The franchise also includes other stuff this editor can't list. The shared universe was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Multiple installments are released a day. Sulley executive producer Pete Docter said every single Sulley, Mike and other related spin-off installments only took about a week to finish all together. This is possibly due to the mass-collaboration between Disney/Fox/Pixar, Warner Bros., Viacom and countless other studios. History Phase 0 of the SCU began in 1919 with Feline Follies starring minor Sulley ally Felix the Cat. Then in 1923, Alice's Wonderland was released, this series began the Alice series that would go on to introduce minor Sulley villain Peg-Leg Pete. Pete in turn, would go on to appear in the Oswald and Mickey cartoon series. Phase 0 would last until 1995, consisting mostly of productions starring Mickey, Oswald (Disney Oswald cartoons only, not Universal Oswald), Felix, Looney Tunes, Jim Henson's Muppets franchise, Mr. Bill and many other main and recurring characters in the SCU. It is the longest Phase in the SCU. Phase 1 began with Toy Story (1995), which began the first phase of Sulley films, which concluded with Over the Hedge (2006). The first film to feature the main star of the franchise, James "Jimmy" P. "Sulley" Sullivan, is [[Monsters Inc. (film)]] (2001). Phase Two began with Cars (2006) and concluded with Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011). Phase Three began with Cars 2 (2011) concluded with '[[Sulley]] (2019)'. Phase 4 began with [[Sulley 2: Sulley Returns]] (2019) and is ongoing. The first four phases in the franchise are collectively known as "The One Above All Saga". Selected Installments in the Sulley Cinematic Universe Installments bolded indicate heavy importance Phase 0 *Feline Follies (1919) *Alice's Wonderland (1923) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon series (1927-1928) *Mickey Mouse cartoon series (1928-1953) *'Looney Tunes cartoon series (1930-1969)' *Godzilla franchise (1954-1995) **Godzilla (also known as Gojira; 1954) **Godzilla vs. Megalon (1970-something) *Sam and Friends (1955-1961) *Wilkins Coffee series of commercials (1957-1961) *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *Sesame Street (1969-present) *Tales from Muppetland series of specials (1970-1972) **Hey Cinderella! (1970) **The Frog Prince (1971) **Muppet Musicians of Bremen (1972) *Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) *'The Muppet Valentine Show (1974)' *The Muppet Show: Sex And Violence (1975) *'Mr. Bill Saturday Night Live Skits' (1976-1981) *'The Muppet Show' (1976-1981) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Muppets Go Hollywood (1979) *John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together (1979) *'The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980-1982)' *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *The Muppets Go to the Movies (1981) *Donkey Kong (1981 arcade game) *Fraggle Rock (1982-1987) *Rocky Mountain Holiday with John Denver and The Muppets (1983) *The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) *Muppet Babies (1984-1991) *Mario franchise (1985-1995) **Super Mario Bros. (1985) **Super Mario Bros. 2: The Lost Levels (1986) **Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) **Super Mario Bros. 3 (1989) **Super Mario World (1990, 1991) **Super Mario Kart (1992) **Mario is Missing! (1993) ***Super Mario Bros. (1993 movie) **'Hotel Mario' (1994) **Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Follow That Bird (1985) *The Adventures of Andre and Wally B. (1985) *Luxo Jr. (1986) *The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years (1986) *'Muppet Family Christmas (1987)' *Tin Toy (1988) *The Simpsons (1989-1995) *'The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990)' *The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson (1990) *Mr. Bill Goes to Washington (1993) *Animaniacs Seasons 1,2, part of season 3 (1993-1995) *Bump in the Night (1994-1995) *Donkey Kong Country (1994) *Part of Pinky and the Brain Season 1 (1995) Phase 1 *'Toy Story (1995)' *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (1995) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) *Animaniacs Seasons 3-5 (1995-1998) *The Simpsons (1995-2006) *Ohh Nooo!!! It's Mr. Bill's 20th Anniversary (1996) *Mario franchise (1996-2006) **Super Mario 64 (1996) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets Tonight *Crash Bandicoot franchise (1996-1998) **Crash Bandicoot (1996) **Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) **Crash Bandicoot: Warped (1998) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Ho Ho Noooooo!! It's Mr. Bill's Christmas Special (1997) *Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble (1997) *King of the Hill Seasons 1-10 (1997-2006) *Godzilla (1998) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Metal Gear Solid (1998) *Banjo Kazooie (1998) *Oh Nooo! Mr. Bill Presents (1998-1999) *SpongeBob SquarePants Seasons 1-4 (1999-2005) *'Toy Story 2 (1999)' *Stuart Little (1999) *Donkey Kong 64 (1999) *Banjo Tooie (2000) *Godzilla franchise (2000-2004) **Godzilla 2000 (also known as Godzilla 2000: Millenium; 1999) **Godzilla vs. Megaguirus (2000) **Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) **Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla (2002) **Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S (2003) **'Godzilla: Final Wars (2004)' *Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000, toy segments only. The show’s new characters still exist in the SCU as toys.) *'Monsters, Inc. (2001)' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) *Samurai Jack Seasons 1-4 (2001-2004) *Sitting Ducks (2001-2003) *'Ice Age (2002)' **Scrat's Missing Adventure: Gone Nutty (2002) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *'Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones (2002-2003)' *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *'Robots (2005)' **Aunt Fanny's Tour of Booty (2005) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) **No Time for Nuts (2006) *Over the Hedge (2006) Phase 2 *Cars (2006) *Open Season (2006) *King of the Hill Seasons 11-13 (2006-2010) *'Dexter' Seasons 1-5 (2006-2010) *SpongeBob SquarePants Seasons 6-8 (2006-2011) *Mario franchise (2006-2011) **Super Mario Galaxy (2007, ending is non-canon.) **New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) **Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *'Toy Story 3 (2010)' *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) Phase 3 *Cars 2 (2011) *SpongeBob SquarePants Seasons 9-Present (2011-Present) *'Dexter' Seasons 6-8 (2011-2014) *Mario franchise (2011-present) **Super Mario 3D Land (2011) **Super Mario 3D World (2013) **'Super Mario Odyssey (2017)' *'The Muppets (2011 movie)' *'The Thief and the Cobbler (Recobbled Cut, 2013)' *'Monsters University (2013)' **Party Central (2014 short) *Yokai Watch (2013-present) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *Godzilla (2014) *Metal Gear Solid 5: Ground Zeroes (2014) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Metal Gear Solid 5: The Phantom Pain (2015) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *My Hero Academia (2016-present) **My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) *Mario Pissing (2016) *Kong: Skull Island (2017) *Samurai Jack Season 5 (2017) *Cars 3 (2017) *The Grinch (2018) *'Spider-Man: Into the Spider Verse (2018)' *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) *Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) *'Toy Story 4 (2019)' *Sulley (2019) Phase 4 *[[Sulley 2: Sulley Returns]]-150 (2019) *'Sulley: The Lightyear Arc (2019)' *Sulley Side-Story: Antique Antics (2019) *Sulley Side-Story: The Fellowship of the 3DS Game (2019) *'Monsters At Work (2020)' Reception The franchise has been commercially successful, no critics have found that some of its films and television series have suffered in service of the wider universe because it is perfect. Notes *Stan Lee makes a cameo in every single installment. He filmed 30,000 films worth of cameos prior to his death so he will keep making cameos in the SCU until they run out of cameo footage. Excelsior! Category:Sulley Category:Earth-JPS95